Advice
by Doll Girl
Summary: Sarge gives advice to a young soldier returning from the war in Iraq.  Will he take his own advice and lay to rest his own personal demons.  Oneshot!


Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the OC. Everything else belongs to Disney and Pixar.

A/N: I got this idea just this morning. Having been in the military myself (Air Force) I know the trauma that the war causes even though I myself have never gone over seas. I'm out now and have been for awhile but I still respect our troops for they are far braver than I am.

A young, dark green jeep Cherokee rolled up into Flo's. Sarge watched him with interest when he noticed the stripes naming him a Private First Class in the Army. He realized that this soldier was returning home from the war in Iraq.

Fillmore smiled and motioned for Sarge to talk to him. He paid for his fuel and left.

Flo served him with a smile. "On the house honey."

The young jeep smiled a little at her. "Thank you ma'am."

Sarge wondered if he had looked that way when he arrived here so many years ago. This poor kid looked haunted. Maybe he could help. He rolled up. "How ya doin' there soldier?"

He immediately went to attention. "Sir, all right sir."

Sarge chuckled a bit. "At ease soldier. What's your name?"

"Private First Class Michael Corner Sir."

Sarge nodded and smiled kindly. "You just get home?"

Michael nodded. "Yes sir. I was overseas in Iraq for a year."

The old jeep regarded him for a moment. "I was in Vietnam son. I know how unkind war is."

Michael sighed. "I can tell you do. One of my childhood best friends was killed. He rolled on a land mine. He was right in front of me."

Sarge recognized the low tone. He rolled forward and placed a comforting tire on his side. He knew exactly how that felt. "Son listen. I know you feel guilty for surviving when someone close to you dies and you relive it in your nightmares. It'll take time but eventually the pain will lessen. It won't necessarily go away but your loved ones will help you through it." He smiled. "Who knows maybe you'll meet that one person that can help you the most."

Michael listened closely and nodded with a small smile of his own. "Thank you sir, for listening and the advice."

Sarge removed his tire and nodded, his smile never leaving. "My pleasure."

"You said something about meeting that one person that can help you the most. Was it that VW that was with you?"

Sarge laughed a little. "Strangely enough it was."

Michael went to attention and saluted Sarge.

Sarge could only salute back. That gesture of respect he hadn't seen for a long time and it almost brought him to tears. They dropped their salutes and Michael backed out of Flo's and left.

Flo smiled at him. "Hun that was wonderful. I think you helped that young soldier."

Sarge sighed. "I hope so. He looked like he was about my age when I was sent off to Vietnam. That young and he's already seen horrors that he shouldn't have."

Later on Sarge sat on his lawn and looked at the flag waving in the breeze. He sighed, thinking of his own friends that had been lost.

"Hey man are you ok?" came Fillmore's husky voice.

Sarge looked at his neighbor and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

Fillmore looked at him seriously. He went over and parked beside him. His deep, chocolate brown eyes watched the flag.

Sarge looked at his friend of so many years. A smile slowly crept on his face as he thought of how this damn hippie was able to help him. "Ya know Fillmore I never really thanked you for all you've done for me."

"I didn't do anything man," Fillmore said confused.

Sarge turned to face him. "Yes you did Fillmore. You stayed and took all the abuse I've dished out on you. You never let it get to you I hope."

Fillmore shook his head. "No dude. I could tell you needed someone to talk to but had a hard time doing it ya know man? When you trusted me enough to share your pain with me I was honored. Still am actually." He smiled. "You're a good car Sarge. Brave, noble, courageous, kind, humble. The war kinda took it from you as it would anybody. I know that sometimes an ear is all that is needed. I can't understand the horrors you've seen because I've never been there but I do have a small idea." He sighed. "I know it's not much of a comfort but I wish I could do something to bring back whoever you were before war got a hold of you. I want to help you man but I just don't know how."

Sarge shut his eyes during his speech. "I don't even remember who I was back then. You have helped me…more than you'll ever know."

The two sat in companionable silence for awhile before they called it a night and went home.

Neither saw the ghost of another jeep like Sarge with hazel eyes and a huge grin. He'd been dead for thirty-five years and had actually brought Fillmore to his friend. Turned out that it was the best thing he ever did and now Will was finally able to lay him to rest that night. He felt the pull of his engine and disappeared going where all soldiers went where they can finally rest in peace.


End file.
